We Intertwine
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: A rich, sort of lonely Santana finds Brittany alone on the streets and convinces her parents to adopt her...and well, the story goes on from there. AU / Brittana and eventual Faberry -  M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**We Intertwine**

**_A/N: Like the previous one I just uploaded, this was originally on my LJ. I'll update when I can, but if you want things fasterm you can check out my LJ with the user BernyBop._**

EDIT: I can't believe I forgot the prologue...So yes, prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue: Want?

It's cold today. I hate it when it's cold. Sometimes I believe that fashion is meant to kill because this winter jacket is feeling way too thin. My parents are around the corner buying us breakfast; I hope they remember to ask for extra cheese in my wrap. I hate it when we get fast food, but it's breakfast and my parents have somewhere important to go to...like usual. Oh well, more time to myself.

What's that?

From the corner of my eye I see something really dirty. More someone than something. Despite the dirty clothing, the blonde hair is sparkling against the bright sun and snow combination. And I find myself incredibly drawn to it. I blame my childhood innocence, but I escape from my nanny and run over to the park bench where the fascinating person sits fiddling with flowers.

"Hello," she greets me immedietely after I show up at her little sitting area. The snow fall is still light so the flakes were delicately coating the bench. The thin layer of snow have small imprints of hands and smiley faces and I couldn't help but wonder if this girl was lost or something.

She smiles at me, and I am surprised at how friendly and happy she looks despite how dirty she was. And wasn't she cold? I'd be cold if I were her. I'm really cold right now. Wow, she isn't even shivering, how can she not be shivering?

"Hey," I finally respond, watching her blue eyes sparkle. It was a gorgeous colour, I almost felt captivated by the shade and almost feel myself smiling.

"Want?" she asks, pushing a flower into my hand. The smile finally broke out. It feels kind of odd considering that I've been pouting about the cold for the past 15 minutes. I grip the wilting tulip in my hand and feel my face light up in wonderment. But before I respond, my parents turn me over.

"Santana!" my mother calls, "Don't talk to strangers!" The woman likes to sound strict, especially in public, but I know that she let's me walk all over her. I'm a good kid, with good grades, athletic and popular in my school...well if I went to school. I don't cause any trouble so she spoils me. A little too much sometimes but I don't mind.

She grabs my hand and starts pulling, but I don't want to go. The blonde girl already starts waving goodbye and returning to her business but I didn't want to seperate from her. I stand my ground and my dad rolls his eyes at my actions, but as per usual, he lets me do what I want.

I walk up to her and grab her arm. "Do you live here?" I ask the blonde bluntly. I think my parents flinched at my question.

"Yes," she responds, looking happy that I haven't left yet. Strange, this girl must be easily pleased. Though, most people DO enjoy my presense. I'm impressed. Beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair, and she manages to look pretty despite her wardrobe. Her voice doesn't annoy me and she's painfully friendly. She finds pleasure in the smallest of things which will definitely entertain me. And she seems to like me in general. I think I could use her. After all, my parents always talk about charity, this would be considered charity right?

"Mommy, daddy," I turn back to my parents who knew what I was going to ask next.

"Can we keep her?"

The blonde's expression didn't change, I have a feeling that she has no idea what was going on which was good for me. I think that if any normal person got asked to be 'kept', they'd freak out at least a little.

My parents look at each other, then at my bored nanny who was holding our breakfast. They both let out a sigh and nod at me.

"Fine you can-"

"Oh no!" the blonde girl had collapsed. Shit, she was probably getting too cold. And for some reason I think her forgetting about how cold she was is a good bet as to how this happened. I pull out my cellphone- yes, a 14 year old does in fact need a cell phone, and call 911 while my parents look at her.

When I hang up I watch as they tend to her unconcious form. Smiling a little, I decide that she looks cute when she was sleeping.

Chapter 1: Blondie

I'm sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, hating the smell. Is this what sick people smell like? Or is this the smell of getting better? Either way it's really depressing and I just really need to get out of here.

I open my cell to check the time and it turns out that only 5 minutes have passed. I don't remember myself being this fidgety ever, but it looks like my nanny's also insanely bored. She's fallen asleep.

I look around to see people either sleeping, in a panic, worried, or reading God knows how old magazines. I knew I should've brought my ipod today. I pull out my breakfast and munch on its contents silently, praying that we'll be getting out of here soon enough.

Then something washes over me when I see my mom come out. She has this boring look on her face, so I assume that nothing's wrong. I put away my breakfast and walk towards her, hopefully this would speed up the process.

"How is she?" I ask, feeling a soft coat of concern slowly wash over my face. The feeling is a little foreign for me, so bear with me if I am incorrect on my analysis.

"She's fine, she just has some sort of fever right now. We're going to take her home like you wanted."

I feel like jumping for joy, but it seems inappropriate at the same time. The girl is sick, so I should remain calm and concerned for her.

"We're going to make her adoption official...somehow. I don't know, your father says he'll take care of it. You and Nanna Betty are going to take care of Brittany okay? And don't forget to finish your homework for when Mr. Schuester comes over tomorrow."

I nod at everything she says, not exactly understanding or really listening to the context. She grabs my arm and leads me to where my dad is carrying the other girl in his arms. I nearly giggle, the sight is hilarious seeing as she's almost 2/3 of his size. I bet she's the same age as me.

"Let's go home now Santana."

Wait, did she say that her name was Brittany?

We're in the car and I'm sitting inbetween Nanna and the sleeping figure of Brittany. Hmm, I wonder what I should call her? B? Brit? Brittany wasn't too long of a name. Maybe blondie.

It's still snowing like crazy outside and I notice that blondie is shivering. I take off my jacket and cover her with it, feeling my lips form a smile when she does. I look ahead to see my mom staring at me in disbelief. I decide to ignore it.

"What?" I end up commenting anyways, crossing my arms.

"It's nothing dear," my mother replies, chuckling to herself. What could she be thinking?

I find myself turn a little cold as well but sleep catches me first. I wonder what life is going to be like with blondie here?

20 minutes later I find myself in bed. I guess my dad brought both of us in. I turn over and nearly jump out of bed when I see blondie staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing there?" I yell, my bum eventually hitting the floor.

"Sorry Santana! I was just watching you sleep."

Yeah, 'just' watching me sleep. Creepy, but I'm glad that she's being honest with me. I try to regain my composure and a little bit of dignity and get up. Blondie is staring at me with big blue eyes, but her face is flushed from the fever. I get back into bed and lie down next to her, watching her watch me.

"Go to sleep Brittany," I demand, resisting not to call her blondie. She nods at my request and closes her eyes immedietely.

I am definitely amused at how obedient she is. Taking advantage of this moment I close my eyes and drift back into sleep.

I am now awakened by the sound of loud music. I am not pleased by this, but I decide not to display my emotions in case the blondie was still sleeping. When I raise my head from my pillow I see a dancing blondie in front of me with duck print pajamas.

Damn this. If it were anyone else I'd yell at her to stop. But once again I conclude that blondie is very, very cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Intertwine**

Chapter 2: Home 

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

-

She was strangely very good at dancing, despite the fact that she looked rather insane. I didn't exactly understand where the energy came from but I was jealous. If I was alone I'd be moping in bed about how boring everything is then eventually pull out my homework and hate doing it.

I lean over curiously watching her every move. She didn't seem to know the lyrics but her movement went well with the beat. She looked genuinely happy and once again I find myself jealous. I wish I got that happy simply from moving my body.

Actually, I used to dance, and believe it or not I used to sing too. But then everything became so boring and it never seemed like enough to me. I will admit I'm kind of on the spoiled side but no one seems to mind so I don't really care much for consequences. But something I don't really like admitting is that I don't really have any friends.

In the middle of her dancing she notices that I'm awake. Blondie approaches me with a wide smile on her face and reaches out her hand for mine. I stare at the pale skin before me, wondering if I should accept it or not.

"Dance?" she urged, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her.

I kind of disliked that she was taller than me, but she was incredibly easy to fall into and very comfortable. I pulled myself away from her and let her twirl me as the next song started.

I don't know about you, but I think that Lady Gaga is a genius. Her latest hit, Alejandro starts playing on my ipod dock and I find myself singing along with the lyrics. Blondie seems thoroughly amused at my knowledge of the lyrics and grabs my arm again when the music gets louder and more upbeat. I sing along with the pop sensation while moving my body with her.

It was a lot of fun, I'll have to admit it. But I don't think I'll be telling her that. She might use it against me.

When the song ends I turn off my ipod and sit over at my bed. I'm sweating from one song? Damn, I'm out of shape. Blondie collapses on the bed, staring at the pink ceiling. Yes, my room is pink.

"That was fun Santana," she pointed out happily, not moving from her spot.

"I guess," I lied, sounding bored.

Then I heard something interesting. Blondie's tummy growled and so did mine. I blushed when mine made the sound but-

"Ted is mad again," she said bluntly, sounding honestly concerned. I rose my eyebrow at the girl, wondering if she was serious. "I don't know what to do. San, what do I do?"

I flinched at the nickname, she was being friendly already.

"Ted?" I accepted her usage of the name; it didn't sound so bad coming from her, and honestly I kind of like the sound of her voice.

"The monster who lives in my tummy," she responds, her hands grasping the body part. I almost feel myself laughing at her ridiculous actions, but when she looks up at me with sad eyes I think my heart almost felt like breaking.

I don't understand why she affects me so much.

"Let's get something to eat," I suggest, grabbing her arm and leading her out of my room. She takes the moment to link her pinky into mine. At first I feel a little uncomfortable, but as she leans into me, I feel this warmth wash over my face and I can't put my finger on what I'm feeling but I like it. For some reason I feel like our pinkies just fit together. I wonder where she got the idea from.

We walk together down to the kitchen where Nanna is making lunch. Surprisingly enough, she's making tacos. Hopefully Blondie doesn't pick up any stereotypes from this.

We don't let go of each other's pinkies until we sit down. I finally notice that mother and father are gone and Nanna Betty stares at me.

"What do you want?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at the older woman. She stares, blinks, smirks, then starts eating her own lunch. Once again these grown ups are taking interest in my actions.

As I take a bite into my taco, I see Blondie staring at me while I put it in my mouth, her eyes looking very hungry.

I'm not sure what to do, but I point at her food and tell her to eat. She makes a weird face and pokes at the tortilla. Sighing, I take hers and put it into her mouth for her.

And as soon as her face lit up I felt this explosion in my stomach, and hopefully it's not something gross like diahrrea.

"Yummy, San," she mumbled when enough went down her throat. Her smile was wide and there were traces of sauce and sour cream on her lips. I swore to myself that I'd never seen anything so cute everytime she does something like this, but she keeps on outdoing herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**We Intertwine**

Chapter 3: School

We finish eating lunch and Brittany offers to put our dishes away. I'm a little concerned as I watch her balance the plates, but Nanna takes the job from her and dismisses her but thanks her for the help. I can't help but smile at the innocense that is obviously there, and I can't help but wonder how she can be so happy all the time when she probably lived a really crappy life.

I feel kinda bad actually, I'm always in a sour mood but I have everything(ish) that I could possibly want. And here she is, barely being exposed to the riches that my family owns and already happy as a clam. I kind of don't like it, but I would never tell her.

I suddenly remember that I wasn't done my homework so i return to my room to get it out. As I casually walk up the stairs, I feel her presense behind me, not in the creepy sort of way, but I did feel a little weird.

I turn around, "Yes Brittany?" I ask, wondering why she's following me.

"Where are you going San? Aren't you going to take me with you?" it's kind of cute and not as pathetic if someone else asked me that. I have to admit that she reminds me somewhat of a stray puppy and I have become her master.

"Of course I'm taking you with me," I reply, secretly overjoyed at her reaction, and she grabs my hand as we walk up the stairs.

An hour has passed and I'm almost done my homework. It's amazing how she's been staring at me this whole time, and I even wonder if she blinked or not. If I was her I'd be out of my mind and probably wanderning my house, going from our air hockey table to the computer not knowing what to do. But no, she seems to find enough pleasure from staring at me while I do my work. And somehow, I felt at ease with her eyes on me while working. I wonder if we could make this a habit.

"Santana," my mother knocks, wandering into my room. I look at her and Brittany looks her way as well as if she were copying me.

"Yes?" I respond, raising my eyebrow, Blondie following after.

"Um, your father and I were wondering if you'd be okay with going to a private school?"

First of all, when did they get back home? I didn't even hear them come in. Second of all...

"Why? I think Mr. Schue is good enough for me mom."

She sighs, as if she expected that answer. of course mother dearest, you know me the best after all.

"Well, when we adopted Brittany, we thought about it and thought it'd be best if she went to school as well. And your father and I also believed that it was about time for you to try being more...social."

I roll my eyes at the thought, I don't NEED to be social. I mean, Brittany is hanging onto me no problem and I barely put any effort into that.

"School?" Blondie's eyes light up. Not to offend her, I'm surprised she knows what it is.

"Do you want to go to school Brittany?" I ask her softly, and she nods her head energetically.

I sigh and the other two in the room stare at me intently. I guess there isn't much to think about. I'm fourteen afterall and I would be in highschool after this year. A fresh start doesn't sound too bad, and if Brittany will be there I guess I'll be fine.

"Okay then," I respond non enthusiastically. Blondie, er, Brittany cheers and gives me a tight hug. I nearly choke from the loss of air but I end up smiling anyway. Mother looks very pleased with my response.

It can't be too bad right?

So after a small discussion we decided that I will finish my Gr. 8 year with Mr. Schuester and see where Brittany is, then when fall comes around again, we'll be going to a private highschool. Great, I just love uniforms.

Oh well, we'll see what happens. I knew this girl would change things up a bit, but I'm surprised at _how much_ everything is changing. And so fast. And I'm okay with it. And the world is okay with it.

But. Despite all this change...

I really like it. I really like her.


	4. Chapter 4

**We Intertwine**

Chapter 4: She's Happier

-

Somehow I have the tv on and we're watching Pokemon. Is it strange that I find it cute that Brittany is in love with it? Honestly I'm not, usually, one for cute monsters and 10 year old kids with a dream of being the best, but sitting here, Brittany in my lap, me stroking her hair, her making soft noises of excitement, somehow has me feeling...relaxed.

She's like a 5 year old with the way the show is making her react and with the questions that follow.

"Isn't that Pikachu heavy? I don't think I'd be able to hold a mouse that big on my back for too long of a time," she babbles on, me nodding, her focusing her gaze on the glowing box.

It's late in the afternoon and everyone else is minding their own business. She continues asking about the style of drawing and why one of the characters aren't opening their eyes.

I'll admit, I used to watch this show...and they're showing one of the older episodes right now. But it got tiring, most tv shows got tiring. There just wasn't enough drama for me. And the creators of pokemon were obviously running out of ideas.

And isn't Pikachu like, level one trillion by now? I don't like that there's almost no logic in these shows. Actually, maybe I should turn off the TV. I don't want poor Brittany's mind to go even more rotten.

I reach for the remote and I swear I hear the blonde girl snarl. I decide to retract my actions and sigh into the couch. She snuggles her head in my lap and I feel a tingle go up my spine.

Will everyday be like this?

It's dinner time and my parents want to go out to celebrate Brittany joining our family. I have to help her get dressed and i feel unbelievably giddy. It's been a long time since I've touched my barbies and bringing Brittany to my closet made me feel nostalgic.

"Pick out whatever you want Brittany," I suggest, crossing my arms and waiting outside of my walk in closet.

"Uh," she mumbles, poking her head outside of the door, "I don't know..."

"Just pick what you think looks the prettiest," I respond, giving her a soft smile, trying to hold in my impatience. I was actually kind of hungry.

She simply stares at me, and her lost look grows soft and turns into a smile and she points in my direction. I turn around to see if maybe there was an outfit hanging on my mirror, but instead I'm looking into my own reflection. And I'm as red as a tomato.

After 10 minutes of me being embarrassed and Brittany asking me if something was wrong, we picked out a simple white blouse with a purple tank top inside and jeans. The girl was a little meatier than I was, especially in the leg area so it almost looked like skinny jeans on her. She looked great when she was fixed up. I put on a navy blue sweater and black skinny jeans and we walked downstairs to see my parents and Nanna talking amongst themselves.

The second I heard my name I stopped in my tracks and literally had to hold Brittany back and cover her mouth.

"You think so too?" my mother says, excitement coating her voice.

"What are you two talking about?" as usual my father is lost from a girls' conversation.

"Come on Jose, can't you see how much happier she is?" Nanna breaks off. Hmm?

"It's barely been a day, how could I notice anything?"

"Honey, honestly, are you blind? Those two are already tied to the hip! I think it's cute." Does she really?

"I think it's a little creepy," great Nanna, great to have support from you.

"Well San is smiling more, I guess you can qualify that as a good thing and a creepy thing," my father replies. He sure likes to sit on fences.

"Well, then we made a good decision accepting Santana's outrageous request," my mother comments, a smile stretching across her face.

I love it when they care about me so much like this.

I let go of Brittany's mouth and she looks at me, "Your hands smell like vanilla," she comments, looking excited. I nod at her and walk gracefully down the stairs pretending I didn't hear anything.

"So," my mother begins, "Where do you want to go brittany?"

I wonder if the blonde one even knows any places to eat, but hey, she is about my age. She must have wandered around a lot. Actually, I should probably ask her about it sometime.

We all stare at her in anticipation, I really hope it's someplace good.

"McDonald's!"


	5. Chapter 5

**We Intertwine**

Chapter 5: Simple Things

-

I'm a little more than disappointed, but highly entertained.

We're in McDonald's, a place I haven't been to in about 10 years and I'm scanning the area. There are kids running in and out of the play pen, Brittany running into the play pen, teenagers hanging out and laughing too loud for their own good (a place I hope to be in the near future), old people drinking coffee and reading the news, and parents discussing how to deal with their kids. What I find the most entertaining is how stressed my mom looks. She knows as well as I do how long it's been since we've been here.

"I can't believe she wants to go here," she mumbles, me and Nanna look at each other, then at my dad who is eying the menu.

"They have more or a variety than I last remembered," he muttered, his face looking very confused and focused at the same time. Dad isn't exactly a picky eater, but he does take forever to make decisions.

Nanna decided that she wanted a McChicken and mother just wants a salad (not like it's that many calories less than burgers, not that I'd tell her that though), Brittany wants a quarter pounder, and I decided that I'll treat myself with chicken nuggets. I'm not as weight conscious as most people think I am. I may be a bit on the thin side, but it's not like I'm all bones or anything. And besides, it's because I work out so much, not because I watch what I eat.

But looking around me, if we came here more often it might be because of what we eat.

It's finally my mom's turn to order and she does it with a bit of sass. I feel sorry for the pizza faced, hasn't-hit-puberty-yet, ginger of a cashier who has to deal with her attitude. Bah, what am I talking about? it's probably where I get mine too.

At this point I decide to go get Brittany. Now, feeling very hesitant, I walk towards the door of the entrance and open it carefully trying not to hit a kid. I'm 14 if you forgot and I don't think I'm too old for the playpen yet, especially with my size. However, Brittany looks a bit too old for the place, but from what I can see she fits in well.

She's sitting with two girls who are smaller than her and talking casually. It's probably a gift to be able to talk with these things and not have your head explode.

"Brittany, let's go eat!" I call out to her. Her head looks up at me in a split second and she smiles in my direction. She says bye to the smaller girls and runs up to me and gives me a tight hug.

"I missed you San!"

"It's only been 5 minutes Brittany," I reply, my response hopefully coating my slight vulnerability. She lets go of me and tilts her head and giggles, also catching me slightly off guard. I roll my eyes at her and grab her hand to direct her to our table.

My mom is off in a rant about how salty the fries are and Nanna is filling up our cups with soft drinks by the time we get to the table. Brittany looks happy as she begins to munch on her burger and I find the awfully nostalgic feeling of the dipping sauce a little comforting. And despite the loud noise in the background, and the small headache forming in the corner of my head, I feel happy.

"Santana, if you don't mind, Mr. Schuester will be helping Brittany out as well," my father mentions in the middle of his burger. He ended up picking the Big Mac.

"I don't mind," I reply, taking a sip from my drink. I will admit, I used to be so jealous whenever Mr. Schue brought another student with him when he was teaching me since I used to have a big crush on him, but now I'm fine. Kind of realized the past year or two how although charming, he is kind of too old for me. That and I don't know, I haven't been attracted to anyone in a long time. Probably because I stay in too much. Maybe in highschool I'll meet some guy.

"What is he like?" the blondie asks me. I smirk when I see sauce on her upper lip and take a napkin to wipe it.

"She's not a baby you know," my mother says, smiling at my action. I roll my eyes at her.

"I know, but it was bothering me. Not like you were about to do the same thing." Nanna and my mother start retracting their napkins.

"He's cool Brit," I kind of like that nickname, "You'll love him."

Of course, from what I can see she loves everyone. Even me. She laughs at nothing and goes back to eating her burger. I grab another nugget and digest the questionnable meat while we talk casually for the rest of the night.

Wow, I just realized it's been a while since we've gone out as a family and it's not eerily silent. Restaurants are never this "lively". I guess McDonald's wasn't such a bad idea.

Though, I don't think I want to come here again in a couple of years.


	6. Chapter 6

**We Intertwine**

Chapter 6: Sleepy

We come back a little later than usual and we're laughing when we enter the house. Brittany lights everyone up and it's kind of refreshing. If she wasn't here, I'd just silently walk to my room, my parents would be off in the living room discussing something, and Nanna would go...clean? I'm not sure what that woman does half the time. Our family isn't disgusting, so she must get bored pretty often. I guess this makes me realize that our family doesn't really have any problems, we just lack substance. Not that I really cared before, but this feeling I have right now, of coming home, it feels good. And well, there's only one person to thank for that.

"Okay girls, you should go to bed soon," my mother demanded. I cross my arms and frown at her, my eye brow raising right after. Ridiculous! We may be home at 9, but I never sleep this early.

Before I'm able to protest, she points at Brittany who's head is resting on Nanna's. She looks exhausted and I'm surprised that I didn't catch it earlier.

"Fine," I reply, I am obviously not pleased, but I guess I should respect Brittany's tired state. My dad picked the girl up in his arms and we walked to my room, leaving Nanna and my mother talking behind. I turn to watch them, their faces clearly showing that they're gossiping. About me probably, and blondie here. They seem to have an obsession with us.

I trek up the stairs, feeling the chicken nuggets moving in my stomach. I then realize that this has been the longest day in my life ever. Longest and sadly, probably the greatest day ever. And to believe that it's all because of Brittany. I hope we've helped her out a lot too. Well, of course, she was out on the streets, I bet this is the best day ever for her as well. I smile quietly and secretly to myself and I'm not sure why.

My dad leaves her on my bed and pats my head "goodnight" and I think i felt affection in it. My dad is really weird, really moody, kind of old, kind of slow, but he's not stupid. And I accept him for who he is. My parents and Nanna were never the best at showing affection but I knew it was there. And the case was the same with me. But maybe with brittany here we'll know how to express it. 'Cause hot damn does this girl know how to express her affection. A little too well.

I decide to change into my pajamas since I've never found it comfortable to sleep in skinny jeans. Plus, have you ever felt satin? It's amazing, I wish they used satin for everyday clothing.

When I finish, I grab my ipod and slip into bed. I try my best to give Brittany enough space and turn the device on. Now, I never, and I mean NEVER, let anyone listen to my ipod, not even my family. Nanna would probably laugh and my parents would get confused. No, it's not like it's filled with nasty songs, but the variety is intriguing, at least, to people who know me. I'm into pop, hip hop, r&b, rap, rock, and indie. And sort of obsessed with acoustic indie music, but mostly because it calms me down when nothing else can. I have to admit, I'm a pretty angry person sometimes and I really need to calm myself often.

I turn to my sleeping playlist and put on shuffle. Heard of The Weepies? Their songs plague my 'sleeping' playlist. The songs are so soft and the singers are so calming.

"Nobody knows me at all," I whisper in response to the song. My eyes close shut and when I feel arms snake around my waist I freeze. I then relax into her grip and decide that I should show my ipod to Brittany tomorrow and see what she's into.

This song actually kind of reminds me of her.

-

I open my eyes to see that I'm facing Brittany. She's still fast asleep and her breathing is steady and she's even snoring a little. I can't help but smirk at her. I turn away to face my ceiling and stretch slowly, trying not to wake the other girl. I feel so content lying in bed like this and I don't think I want to get up just yet.

"Ah!" I scream as in an instant I'm pushed right off the bed. The blow is quick and I could just feel a bruise begin to form on my ass.

"Brittany!" I yell, wondering what the heck just happened. My hair is over my eyes and I could feel my face heat up from embarrassment. Trying my best to regain my composure I get up slowly, also trying not to lose my balance.

As I wipe the invisible dust from my pajamas I watch Brittany lie limp on the bed, twitching slightly. I wonder if she was dreaming or something, but she must've been in deep sleep because she didn't react to my yelling. Which, I must admit, was loud enough to wake the dead sometimes.

Once I cooled myself down and the throbbing died away, I found myself standing over the bed watching Brittany's sleeping figure. Even though her arms and legs were sprawled all over the bed, leaving me no room to crawl back in, her face looked peaceful.

"I wonder what she's been through," I mutter to myself, and I wonder if she gets nightmares, or if she's having one right now. Or maybe she's just that twitchy in bed.

"...nn...San..."

I was walking over to my dresser to fix my hair when I kept on hearing odd noises coming from the blonde. I was very curious as to what she was dreaming of now. Grabbing my brush, I walk back over to the bed, brushing my hair while she moved around.

"San...?" she muttered again followed by a groan. She hugs the pillow and her troubled face turns back to normal. Hah, how oddly cute.

Smiling to myself I decide to go shower and dress up. Mr. Schuester was coming in an hour or so, but I think I'll let the sleeping beauty have her rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**We Intertwine**

Chapter 7: Weakness

When I finished showering I walked into my room with a towel wrapper around my waist. Humming quietly to myself, I pat my hair with another towel and look around for a certain blonde. To my surprise, Brittany is sitting up looking a little lost.

"San?" she mumbles. Wow, I wonder how school is going to be like if she needs me by her side every 5 minutes.

"I'm right here Brittany," I respond, sitting on the bed to where she is. She embraces me and inhales. Her nose tickles my skin and she gets excited over my smell.

"Can I take a bath?" she asks, pointing at a folded towel on a chair in the corner of my room. I approve of her request and she goes off to make herself clean.

Not worrying about anyone walking in, I start changing. I stare into the mirror and smile at myself then frown. It looks kind of awkward to me, but I really like it at the same time. I should do it more often. And maybe not smiles like this, maybe real smiles like the ones that form on my face when Brittany does something.

Ugh, I hate to admit it but the girl has become my weakness. I guess it's not a horrible thing to have a weakness, but damnit, I was completely fine before. But yeah, she did make me happier, she made this family happier, and I love having her around. But me, Santana Lopez, fierce, and soon to have a reputation of a bitch like my mother in highschool, with a weakness? I don't like the sound of it. I slap my face and shake my head, I refuse to let her be too much of a weakness for me, especially when i finally go to school. I'll get a boyfriend right away, and get her one, so she's occupied, and we can live our own lives and be best friends at the same time so she could never have the time to be my weakness.

or maybe I'm just thinking too much. it's kind of...annoying. I know I'm going to try to run away, or maybe I'll try something stupid and bitchy and maybe even end up hurting Brittany's feelings. But at the same time I know I'll just pull through it and make her my one and only weakness again.

'Cause really, I'd have it no other way. But there is no way in hell I'm letting anyone know.

I dry myself up and put on a casual outfit consisting of ripped jeans and a red long sleeve. I always wear fitted clothes even though my body hasn't grown out completely yet, but if I really do look like my mother I will get her decent curves. Can't attract boys if i don't have anything to show off now.

I turn around when I hear the door open and see Brittany standing there naked. Now first, I'm staring at her naked form, wondering my I'm staring, wondering why she's naked, and wondering where that scar came from. My mouth opens and closes and I shake my head and grab a towel to cover her up.

"Have you no shame?" I yell out, but the girl simply takes me wrapping her in a towel as a friendly gesture and she embraces me. I sigh, I was thoroughly enjoying this, enjoying being the centre of her attention. So what if she's my weakness? I'm Santana Lopez, and no one is going to mess with me, or Brittany.

I pushed her away from me gently and helped her get dressed. I decided to ignore the fact that her body was very nicely toned and increased the feeling of her being someone of the same sex and letting all this nakedness feel normal and that I wasn't feeling anything else. I wasn't, seriously, not even now.

Moment passed and i heard the doorbell ring. I opened my door and called Brittany over to me and she immediately clung onto my arm. She smiles at me and i look downstairs to see Nanna let Mr. Schuester in. He walks in with his charming smile and I can tell Nanna is swooning over him like usual. Actually, father doesn't really like him because mother likes him a lot too. It's kind of funny how jealous he gets.

I lead Brittany down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mr. Scuester was also brought, and we started the day out like usual, eating breakfast.

"Whoa, your teeth are like lightbulbs," Brittany comments, her eyes glazing over with wonderment at the purity of Schue's teeth. He raises his eyebrow at her comment at first, but quickly retaliates and thanks her in return.

"I wish my teeth would glow," she mumbles to herself, and i put a strawberry into her mouth to distract her. Today for breakfast we had a huge variety of fruits, which was actually one of my favourite things to have from breakfast. I'm a huge papaya fan.

"So this must be Brittany," he states after taking a bite into a banana. I nod at his statement and he focuses his attention on her.

"Nice to meet you Brittany," he greets, taking out his hand for her to shake it. I wonder if Brittany recognizes this gesture. But when she puts a strawberry into his hand I realize that she doesn't. She smiles at him sweetly after placing the strawberry and says a soft hi. He flinches a little, not sure what to do, but accepts the fruit and eats it happily to Brittany's amusement and to mine as well.

I think the three of us would make another interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8

**We Intertwine**

Chapter 8: Special Thinking

I guess it's because I'm the only one whe's been around her for these past two days, but I think right now I'm the only one who understands the way Brittany thinks. I'm staring, trying to hold in my laughter as Mr. Schuester is mentally pulling out his hair while trying to teach Brittany math.

"Okay Mr. Schue, I'm pretty sure that we won't really need fractions in our real life. I mean, whole numbers are way easier to work with, and they look better too, and they're less confusing."

The blonde one babbles on and on and I can just feel Schue's need to bang his head on something. Brittany wasn't exactly stupid. I don't know her back story, but she does know some things, so I'm pretty sure she has some sort of education. Her understanding of math is that when you put numbers together, there are more numbers, when you take them away, there are less numbers, when you put two numbers together and they 'multiply', they increase, and when you divide them up, they decrease. It was common sense to her. If something wasn't common sense she wouldn't allow it to process. At least, without any practice.

I refuse to believe that she's stupid, and anyone who makes fun of her for her different way of thinking, I'll kick their ass Lopez style.

"Brittany, fractions are very important! Especially in things like cooking. There are many fractions involved in recipes." I love how he's biting his tongue to stay cool and polite.

"I find recipes...confusing," she mumbles to herself. Aww, she just made a cute face.

"Mr. Schue, just try on a different subject already," I announce, starting to get annoyed with their bickering. Well, more like bored. Brittany's so focused on learning she hasn't really paid much attention to me.

"Okay okay, let's go to geography. Brittany, where do we live?" What a vague question, is he mocking my blondie?

"Planet earth," she responds. I snicker, wondering if she was being a smart ass or just...no that look on her face means she's serious. Poor thing, I think I'm going to make sure I'm in all her classes so that no one can tease her.

's head makes contact with the desk and Brittany looks over to me clueless. I smirk at her, reassuring her that everything's okay. She smiles back at me and I feel less bored.

It's only been an hour, but I'm sure this will be a very entertaining day.

-

It's 5 o' clock and I didn't have any time with Mr. Schue and he has to leave in about 30 minutes. I'm lounging on the couch, looking rather unlady like but no one's paying attention so I don't care. Instead of listening to music I'm listening to the rather pleasant sound of Brittany answering Schue's questions, getting half of them oddly correct and the other half being answered with more questions.

Blondie just has a special way of thinking, and I'm pretty convinced of that. I think Schue finally sees it too since he's giving Brit a written test on everything they learned today.

I turn myself over, watching the blonde girl write away, looking so very focused. As Mr. Schuester walks off to get some ice for his bruised head, I casually walk over to peep at Brittany's test.

To my pleasant surprise, she was getting the majority of the questions right. But then again, these questions are only of a grade 5 level so it shouldn't be too difficult. As she munches on the end of her pencil in frustration I put my hand on top of her shoulder to calm her down. She turns to me with a smile and returns to her work.

Mr. Schuester walks back in with an ice patch on his head and two advil in his hands. I have to admit I have a small thing for seeing other people miserable, but not in the cruel way. More in the HAH-you're-more-unfortunate-than-me way.

He wanders over and tells Brittany that he wants to see how she's doing so far. He picks up the sheet and looks surprised and pleased at the same time. Maybe a little too surprised, and maybe a little too pleased. He congradulates Brittany on a job well done and pats her on the head. She grabs my hand in reflex and squeezes lightly, her face basically beaming with pride.

At first I thought maybe this process would be too boring for me, and I wanted summer to come faster. But looking at her like this, how happy she was that she was doing so well, I think I'm going to enjoy this process very much.

"Do you have any other questions Brittany?" he finally asks her when he puts her test down.

"Well, I've always wondered where babies came from."

Very very much.


	9. Chapter 9

**We Intertwine**

Chapter 9: Countdown to Summer 

A month flies by quickly and on most of these days I work alone. Like I've said before, I'm pretty smart so I only had to ask Schue for something probably once or twice a day. Besides, it just wouldn't be right to disturb those two.

"I still don't get it," Blondie mumbles softly, her face scrunching up as she scans the paper over and over again in confusion. That phrase of hers has been muttered at LEAST 100 times this week, and I'm actually starting to feel a little sorry for the curly haired man. Brittany was stubborn when it came to this, so unless she got it perfect in her head, she wouldn't stop asking questions.

The home school teacher sighs, another sound I've heard at least 100 times this past week. I look over at my current work to see it almost done, so I allow myself another one of those shows that blondie and Schue like to put on for me.

"Why is this x here? It's not a number."

"You're supposed to find out what x is."

"X is a letter, right?"

I snicker and almost snort as Schuester moans in agony again. If you ask me, this past week the guy lost some colour in his hair.

My laughter gets a little louder and the tall man sends a warning look in my direction, and I force my eyes to look down at my paper right away. I finish the last question on my sheet then bring my eyes upwards to see Schuester bringing his attention back to Blondie.

I would say that I sometimes feel lonely when those two argue like that, but in all honesty I think I've decided that I'm very fond of observing. I enjoy watching Schue scratch his brains out, I enjoy watching Brittany pout cutely when she doesn't understand, I enjoy watching Schue pace back and forth in frustration, I enjoy listening to Brit's unique explanation of how dolphins are just gay sharks, and I enjoy, especially, the sound of Schue's head banging into the wall and Brittany laughing at how funny he looks.

Really, school was looking like an interesting experience now. Thanks to Brittany, I've realized that I probably do need to be more social, but that I won't have a problem with it.

After one more week I'll be done with Schuester's home schooling and summer vacation will start. Just 7 more days until freedom for the span of 2 months, and this freedom will be thoroughly enjoyed between me and blondie over there.

-

7

Schuester gives Brittany an assignment to summarize everything that she has learned in the past month, and has been sentenced to the desk in the corner of my study room. I finally get to ask him more questions about all my work, but I feel a little bored with the lack of bickering. It's okay I guess, so I know now that I won't have to worry too much about my marks next year, and that I have room to worry about Brittany. Actually it's been decided that we'll be seeing Schue at least once a week for the rest of my high school life so he can check on our progress...and actually he'll be running some club at my school.

6

Brittany gets a C+ on her assignment and she's very happy about it, I support her with a hug and some encouraging words, but Schuester isn't satisfied. He photocopies some of my notes and gives it to her to read out loud. We're sitting here listening to her go over the material and I nearly fall asleep in my seat.

5

Schuester announces that he'll be running a Glee club. It sounded a little too...um, happy for me, but Brittany loves the idea so she told him we'd join. Apparently it involves show choir. Schuester goes over my own work while I read the Ugly Duckling to Brittany and we watch the first Pokemon movie.

4

We get back into it when Schuester announces that we'll be having an exam the next day to see whether we could even go to the Private Highschool. We both needed at least a B to pass. Me and Schuester spend the whole day making sure that Blondie is prepared. She falls asleep on her notes and Schuester wishes us good luck.

3

The exam goes by smoothly, for me at least, and Blondie shows some confidence. There was only one level of academics in the highschool, so there was no such thing as a college course for someone like Brittany. We spend the rest of the day talking about Blondie's latest dreams about unicorns that knew how to talk and ducks that could sing. At night Schuester announces that we both got in, however Brittany has to maintain a 70 average in order to not get kicked out of the school. I worry a little, but Brittany seems to have confidence. I promise her that I'll do whatever it takes to keep her caught up and that we'll have plenty of study dates together. She thanks me with a floppy hug and doesn't let go...for about an hour. We ended up falling asleep on the couches.

2

Schuester comes and congratulates us on our acceptance and even brings us our uniform. We wear it the whole day while he explains to us the curriculum for Gr. 9. Blondie falls asleep on me a half hour into his lecture, and i fall asleep 10 minutes afterwards. We wake up when he notices and end up having to spend the rest of the day writing notes and 100 lines of "I will not sleep when my teacher is talking".

1

It's our last day with Schuester for about a month and I feel a little bitter about the day before. He apologizes, but seriously lectures us, for 10 minutes only this time, about being respectful to our teachers. I roll my eyes in secret, but apologize anyway with Brittany. He then tells us all about his experience in his Glee club as a kid and we fall asleep again...

When we wake up it's an hour later and Schuester walks into our room with my Nanna.

"Your parents are out for the day, so I decided that I have all the authority to punish you for sleeping while I was talking."

I glance over at brittany who looks very excited, I cross my arms and let out a sigh, "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry for falling asleep again."

He smiles, "Apology accepted." My frown turns into a bright smile, assuming that the punishment was gone.

"But, Betty and I already made the reservations, so get dressed."

Reservations? What kind of sick punishment involved reservations?

"We're going to a karaoke bar!"

FML.


	10. Chapter 10

**We Intertwine**

Chapter 10: I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**_A/N: And this is the last one for now, hopefully I'll get around to an update sooner or later._**

I'm not even sure anyone my age comes to places like this, actually, I'm not even sure people my age are even allowed here.

I'm sitting at a round table with Brittany to my left, clapping for the current singer. I feel the urge to slap my forehead or smash it onto the table but if I did that, that'd mean that Schuester had won.

Nanna was up at the bar, chatting it up with some guy there and Schuester is waiting eagerly in line. I was getting tired of the greasy bbq and salty fries, and I really wanted to go home. So why haven't I ditched this hell hole and left yet?

"San, isn't this so much fun?"

Yeah, you guessed it. Seriously, I feel like such a loser for being here and I don't even know enough people to be caught doing something embarrassing. Brittany's still looking at me with that bright smile of hers and I return it, being rewarded with a giggle. She latches herself onto my arm and stares adoringly at me as if waiting for me to say something.

I'm not entirely sure what to do here so I pet her instead. She sort of purrs in response and I sort of melt in my chair, not that I'd ever openly admit that, of course.

"Whoo-hoo! Mr. Schue!" yells out the blonde, now detaching herself from my arm. I look up to see the curly haired man focused under spotlight. Ew, note to self, spotlight can be very unflattering.

He waves at us and I nearly sink into my chair, but Brittany's excitement causes my body to refuse to be ashamed. She cheers for him loudly and looks at me to follow her lead. I shake off my immature shame and decide to have a bit more fun, since the night seemed like it'd last for a long time.

He sang, surprisingly, I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston. It was actually very good and his dancing was not half bad as well. I began to feel a little bad for falling asleep earlier, it looks like his whole obsession with that Glee club was more than real.

One minute into the song and all sorts of people are on their feet. I think I'm starting to get the appeal of this whole, karaoke bar business. Earlier, all anyone sang were cheesy 80s songs or boring ballads. I think Schue did a good job in choosing something a bit livelier. I was even on my feet, feeling the beat of this song with ease. Blondie grabs my hand, pulling me to the dance floor and I don't resist at all.

I felt like I was at one of those Club things, except with older people. It wasn't bad though because all the older people were awkward dancers and all my focus was drawn to Brittany. Damn, she was more than a fantastic dancer and I refused to lose to her. Eventually we were drawn to the middle with a whole bunch of people watching us, cheering and dancing on the side lines. I decide that I like this attention and Blondie decides that it's fun to twirl.

When the song ends, some other girl gets onto the stage after Schuester, the instrumental for her song starting right away. I glance over to the stage and see that he's familiar with this girl, and I can't help but notice she's about my age. Also, she has quite the nose.

The tempo is slow and moody and I decide that it's time to sit down. But before I get the chance, Brittany pulls on my arm and gives me that look of hers. That look she gives me when I want to use the washroom in the middle of a movie, that look she gives me when I tell her I don't want to read The Ugly Duckling for the millionth time, that look she gives me when she's had a nightmare and wants me to sing her to sleep. A look I always lose to, sadly and a look that I hate yet love seeing at the same time. It tells me that she needs me, that she wants me and it really makes me feel...alive. And fuck you, I don't care how cheesy that might sound.

We're not alone on the dance floor still, as other old couples are smiling to this song. I can't help but smile as well, feeling a little awkward under the taller girl's embrace. I don't know if this qualifies as dancing, but she's happy and I'm having fun. She latched on to me tightly, as if her life depended on it, and I close my eyes and rest my head on her shoulder. She feels really warm, like usual, but something felt different about this time.

When the song is done, we turn to the stage, the blonde one finally letting go. I have to admit, that brunette that just sung was amazingly talented. I don't know if it was the moment that enhanced her voice or whatever, but I was blown away.

Blondie's holding my hand as we wander back to the table, Schuester talking with the brunette right next to it. He smiles at us and before he says anything, the girl takes initiative.

"Hello there Santana and Brittany, I have heard about you from Mr. Schuester," something about her voice...I'm not sure, but I don't really like her tone. "I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to be Captain of the Glee Club next year."

I nod at her, Britanny especially impressed.

"You were great up there Rachel," she says, grabbing her hand and shaking it viciously. Berry releases the grip and makes an awkward face of disgust. Then it sparkles back into something...well, sparkly.

"Thank you, thank you, I've been heavily trained since I was a child," her smile is wide and she just reaks of pride.

"So," Schuester interrupts, feeling my not-entirely-impressed mood, "How about one of you girls show off what you're made of?"

Blondie, as I feared, turns to me instantly, "Sing, San, please?"

Nanna and Schuester look intrigued and Berry as well. I nearly feel flustered but refuse to let the tension get to me.

"Yeah, sure," I respond, making it seem like it's easy. Well, it sort of is. I've been singing since I was a kid, but I don't know, going after someone like Berry made me feel very uneasy.

"Well, if you don't want to, I'd gladly go again," she cuts in before I walk over to the machine. I give her a quick death glare and she backs away, holding her hands up defensively. In response I smirk and confidently walk over to the machine, picking my song.


End file.
